


One-shots

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: One-shots I wrote.





	1. Father's Day FACE Family

Matthew shook Alfred awake, whispering to him.   
"Alfred, it's Father's Day, remember?"   
"wha- wAIT WHAT, IT'S FATHER'S DA-"  
"Not so loud, they'll wake up." Matthew shushed him.  
They both walked downstairs and looked through all the places they hid the present. They had been thinking about what they should get Francis and Arthur, and decided on the funniest one. They bought one of those cheesy #1 dad mugs, and put it on the counter.   
Matthew and Alfred ran to a nearby closet and pulled out their phones.   
~*~  
Francis woke up to a loud noise downstairs. He shook Arthur awake, receiving a kick in the face. Arthur woke up after kicking him, and laughed at him. They got up and walked downstairs.  
~*~  
Alfred had pressed record a minute before they got down, telling the world about what they had done. Matthew had found the best recording area, and positioned his phone carefully, needing the best footage. When their parents got downstairs, they knew it was going down.  
~*~  
Arthur reached for the mug, a smirk on his face. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Francis, glaring at him.   
"Ange, I think that is mine. They are such sweet boys, noticing that I am the best parent." Francis spoke loudly, smug smile pasted on his lips.   
"Frog, this is exactly what you said last year, and you know I'm better than you." Arthur replied.   
Sass queen sighed and placed his hand on the counter. "Don't you remember last year, I won."   
Arthur grinned. "But that was last year, this is now."   
The boys sat in the closet, quietly catching every little word.  
~~*~~  
Alfred and Matthew snuck out of the closet once the coast was clear, hitting the red button and stopping the videos. They ran to Matthew's room to upload the videos to their accounts.   
"Did you even think that Francis would win again? It was obviously going to be Arthur." Alfred said to his little bro.  
"Yea, it was a longshot, but you're right." Matthew replied.  
They sat there, reading the rapid comments popping up, until they saw Arthur's account name come up. They climbed out the window and ran to Matthew's boyfriend Gilbert's house to hid out for the rest of the day.


	2. My Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia's timer is running out...

It was a normal day, until I got to school that is. I looked at the timers above everyone's heads, and suddenly about 5 girls that are always super mean to me started giving me chocolate and candies. I put that off for a little while, but then I kept getting gifts from some boys that used to beat me for being gay. I started thinking then. I thought that it was because they were always mean to me and were trying to be nice, but they wouldn't just do that. Nobody said anything mean to me until lunch.   
When I walked into the cafeteria I was flooded with candies and Austria wasn't being a total pain in the ass. What's happening? What the hell!   
When I got to 7th period science, Matthew started crying (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ'). I couldn't understand why though. He clung to me and said that he wishes it wasn't to early. I asked what he meant, and he pointed above me. I can't see my own timer, so I asked what is wrong.   
"Gil, you o-only have 15 hours l-left." He cried. I got worried and everything started making sense, everyone was being nice because I would die tonight.   
I went home with Matt and he let me spend the last bit of my life doing "things" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) with him. We were cuddling when I took my last breath, whispering "I love you, birdie." and I closed my eyes, letting my last thought be about him, my only love, and only care.


	3. SunShine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain visits Romano, but it's sad.

You are my Sunshine

I walk in the grass, sad smile on my face. I slow my pace a bit when I get close to my destination. It hurts. I was going to see Roma today.   
My only Sunshine

I smell the big Stylized Lily bouquet in my hands, knowing they are from Italy, and that Romano would like them. 

You make me happy

I giggle, thinking about how cute he was, the past month when I last saw him. He had let me see him smile before he left. I hadn't been able to see him for so long, it was killing me.

When skies are grey, you never know dear

I stop walking. I look around quickly, making sure no one was near me, knowing that nobody would be.  
How much I love you

I sit in front of the grave, my head hung.

So please don't take my Sunshine away

I cry, letting everything go. I don't hold back, I think about him, how cute and amazing he was. I can almost see his smile, right before the gunshots. He was shot right in front of me, by his own mafia. It took me everything I had to not kill them all, knowing it wouldn't do any good. I put the flowers under the name, In remembrence of Lovino Vargas, died of gunshot. Amazing little tomato, everything in this universe wasn't as important as friends to him. It killed me, and I almost killed myself, but knew that I couldn't. I had to be here. I wiped the tears way and smiled. "How are you, Roma. I miss you."


	4. When You Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany's world crashes right on top of him.

[Germany POV]  
It was a long time ago, I was only 10 years though. I didn't understand what I was really doing with myself until I met him. He was amazing, with hazel eyes and a cheery spirit.   
I remember it like yesterday. I wasn't so close to today though.   
I wish I could see him again, just to say goodbye before he left.   
I remember his beautiful smile and how it would lighten up my days, I wish it would have won my war, but it wasn't possible to win.  
It was a silent night, I had been so happy with the date the next day, but fate made it impossible.   
I was just getting back home from France and Spain's with brother when I got the call. I dropped Prussia off at my place and sped to the hospital. I ran inside to the waiting room. I rushed my words, speaking German to the lady, telling her that my boyfriend was just put in. She told me where to go and I ran to his room.   
When I got to it, doctors and nurses were crowded around a hospital bed and were hooking him to machines as fast as possible. I couldn't see straight (obviously, sorry) and I had to sit on the floor. I watched as they worked on him.   
Then the sounds all stopped.   
I got up and walked over to them, seeing the monitor create a straight line.   
My heart froze.   
I couldn't breath.  
I almost died right there, but I had to be strong right then. It was what he would expect, and it's what helped me. The people left the room.   
I went to sit next to him, and looked at his cooling body. I noticed he was holding a paper in his hand. I picked it up and unfolded it.  
'Dear Germany, I love you the most of anyone. You are one of the most important people in my life, so I knew I had to leave. I was threatened by others that they would hurt you if I didn't die, so I did it to myself. Tell fratello this, it will help him. XOXO - North'  
I cried then. I was to strong not to.  
~Fin


	5. Khoshekh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khoshekh dies

Cecil franticly called Carlos, yelling that he needed to get to the station, and paniced while still on air. "Dear listeners, we have a terrible accident here at the station. I am currently in the men's restroom, holding Khoshekh. I think he's sick, he's not moving or meowing. I'm am terribly worried. So, I'm taking you, to the weather."   
Carlos ran into the station as fast as his legs would let. He ran to the restroom where Cecil was. He took hold of Khoshekh as Cecil tried to give him water or food. Neither worked. Cecil flipped out his phone, dialing franticly.   
"Hel-"  
"WE NEED SOMEONE AT THE RADIO STATION, OUR CAT ISN'T RESPONDING OR FLOUTING!!!!" Cecil said, almost screaming.  
"Sir, please calm down. We are sending someone now. Just a second."  
There was a knock at the station door. Carlos gave Khoshekh to Cecil and went to let the vet inside. When they got back, Cecil had walked out to the lobby area and layed him down.   
"Please help Khoshekh. PlEaSe." He pleaded.  
"I'll see what I can do."   
~*~   
Buzz BUZZ  
Cecil answered his phone.  
"Is this Cecil Palmer?"   
"Yes. Is Khoshekh okay?!?" A single tear ran down his cheek when he heard the news.  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but your cat didn't make it through prosidure. He had apperently swallowed a large piece of cement or limestone. We aren't sure, but he's hasn't been breathing since yesterday."


End file.
